He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by TommyQ-Is-My-Life
Summary: This is a typical love story between Hermione and Viktor with a twist rated M for later chapters HGVK
1. Not Me

**Chapter 1- Not Me **

It was a quiet day in the Hogwarts library except for the group of girls who were giggling and whispering. Their subject Viktor Krum, the Quitch World Cup Champion. I never saw why they liked him so much, so he is cute and obviously smart but I never expected what had happened.

"Ginny! I was looking for you everywhere" I said

"I was in the dormitory the whole time. Will you come and study with me I'm scared of all of Krum's fan girls" Ginny asked

"Sure, I need to finish writing my potions essay anyway" I replied

After about 15 minutes of studying I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around and there he was, tall, cute, and smart, _no I can't think this he is Harry's enemy._

"Hi do you think I can have that book" He said

"Oh, sure here" I replied

"My name is Viktor Krum. Vhat is yours may I ask" he asked

"Hermione Granger nice to meet you." I said

"Bye Hermione I will see you later" Ginny said

"Ginny, what! Where are you going?" I said

"Bye Hermione" Ginny said as she ran off

"One more thing, then I vill leave you alone ok." He said

"Your not bothering me actually you are keeping me company" I said

"Um vill you go to the Yule Ball vith me?" he asked

"Oh, this is very unexpected, I guess, sure it would be fun. Have you seen around Hogwarts yet?" I questioned

"No, not yet. Vill you show me around?" he asked

"Sure, it would take hours if I showed you the whole castle, so I will just show you outside, ok?" I said

"Ok" he replied

"Well, lest go" I said

_Wow! The one and only Viktor Krum asked me brainy, Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball!_


	2. The Walk

**Chapter 2- The Walk**

We made our way to the grounds. As we walked I thought _wow could I like him? NO! He is the enemy of my best friend, but he is sooooo nice, cute, smart, and caring. I guess I can take a chance with him._

"Are you ok Hermy-own-ninny" he asked

"Yea-" I said

"Hello Viktor" Stephani said

"Vell, hello vhat is your name?"

"Stephani. Stephani Hallowell" she said

_The nerve she has just butting in when Viktor and I were talking. She could clearly see we were together. I hate her already._

"Hermy-own-ninny are you ready to go?" Viktor said

"Oh, yeah I see you meet our school pimpete. She has dated a ll of the guy that are in fourth year and up. Burrrr it is sooo cold." I said

"Here take my cloak this veather is not cold to me at all, In Bulgaria it is almost 20 degrees colder." He said

As we approached the Durmstrang boat I realized that I could really like Viktor and to just let me like him.

"You can keep the cloak, ok. I vill see you tomorrow." He said

"Thank You I had a wonderful time with you see you later." I said

Then unexpectedly he gave me a light kiss on the cheek. My stomach did a whole 360 degrees flip.

"Good-Bye Hermy-own-ninny" he said

"Good-Bye. Oh, Viktor will you be in the library tomorrow because if you are we could study together." I asked

"Then it's a date. See you tomorrow Hermy-own-ninny." He replied

_Wow I had a date well more like a study date with Viktor Crum. How will Harry, Ron, and Ginny take this? Well I know Ginny will love it and Harry will be all Oh Hermione I'm so proud of you. But Ron is my real problem. HELP! HELP! HELP! Does he still like me? How no what will he do to Viktor?_


	3. Telling The Group

**Chapter 3- Telling the Group**

"Hermione I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? Hello! HELLO! EARTH TO HREMIONE!" Ginny yelled

"Oh, how long have you been looking for me (_Viktor Viktor Viktor Viktor)_?" I asked

"Hermione your doing it again! What the hell are you thinking about? Huh Huh tell me." Ginny said

"Sorry I had the best day of my life today!" I said

"I have been looking for you ever since you left the library" she said

"Come to the common room and I will tell you everything." I said

**About 15 minutes later**

"Wow! Viktor Crum asked you to the Yule Ball." Ginny said

"Quite Ginny I don't want Ron to walk in and find out he would go crazy!" I said

"He did what!" Ron yelled

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I knew Ron was going to act this way. Now what am I going to do._ That thought kept going through my head over and over again.

"Ron, calm down he just asked me to the ball" I said calmly.

"Just the ball who knows he might want more!" Ron yelled

"And you gave him a grand tour of the grounds and got a kiss back" Ginny said.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled

"Ginny he was not supposed to know that!" I said

"So you were just going to keep it a secret!" Ron yelled

"What the** bloody hell **are you all yelling about?" Harry said

"Hermione got asked to the Yule Ball by Viktor Crum and then she gave him a tour of the grounds and he kissed her!" Ron explained

"God Ron you make it sound like we were making out. It was just a peck on the cheek. I said

"Well Hermione I am happy you have a new boyfriend and Ron you need to stop being jealous of Crum. Ok!" Harry said

"He is not my boyfriend. _Not yet at least._" I said

"Whatever, I am not jealous of Krum he is just a pretty boy with talent." Ron said


	4. The DateStudy Time

**Chapter4- The Date/Study Time**

It was almost 12 o-clock as Hermione made her way to the library she saw Nancy.

"Hi, Granger right." She said

"No, my name is Hermione not Granger and the only person who calls me by my last name is Draco Malfoy and last year I punched him in the face for it so if you want to get punched you can call me Granger, but I warn you I have a good arm." I told her

Nancy just walked way like she never heard any thing.

"I liked the vay you handled that girl. She was getting on my nerves yesterday." Viktor said

"Yeah, and I really did pinch that no good Malfoy right in the face" I said

"Are you ready for our date?" he said

"Yes, I have been looking forward to spend more time with you" I said

He turned a bright shade of pink.

"Vhere are you going for vinter brake?" he asked

"Well I can't go home because I live in the muggle world, and I can't go to the Burrow because Ron and I are in a fight so I guess I will stay at the castle." I said

"Vhy don't you come and stay vith me in Bulgaria?" he asked

"Will your parents mind if I stay?" I asked

"Oh, I don't live vith my parents any more I bought a house last year. I vould be very happy if you came to stay vith me." He said

"Well I guess it would be fun. Ok I will come and stay with you over break." I said

_Oh my god am I out of my mind. Going to stay with him over the winter break. I know Ginny and Harry will be happy. But how will Ron take this big news. I guess I have fallen for the charm of Viktor Crum. But I hope nothing happens over the break. And if it does how will it affect my life?_

"So what is it like in Bulgaria?" I asked

"Cold and Dark. Epically our school with it being a Dark Arts school and all." Viktor said

"Oh hello Viktor" someone said

"Hello Stephani" Viktor said

"Lets go Viktor. Bye Stephani" I said


	5. Telling The Group Again

**Chapter 5- Telling the Group Again**

"Ginny you have to promise not to tell Ron what I am about to tell you. Harry you too promise." I said

"We promise" they both said in unison.

"Ok as you all know I had a date with Viktor Krum today and when we were "studying" he asked me where I am going for winter break and I told him nowhere and so he invited me to stay with him in Bulgaria at his house." I explained

"Hermione, please tell me you said yes" Ginny commented

"Well I guess if you like him that much you should go." Harry said

"Well after about two minuets of thinking I told him that I would be honored to go and stay with him." I explained

"So, Hermione what secrets are you keeping form me now? Who are you staying with? Is it that no good idiot Krum? Tell me. TELL ME NOW!" he yelled

"So what if I am going to stay with him at least I'm not staying with a psycho like you, and if you had a problem about Krum and me going to the Yule Ball Then you should have asked me first!" I yelled back

I ran out the common room crying. _I wish Viktor was here. Maybe he is in the library._ As I entered the library I saw him sitting in his usual spot. I ran up to him ad pulled up a chair.

"Vat is wrong Hermy-own-ninny? Are you Ok?" he asked

"I hate that stupid Ron. I hate him." I said in a whisper

"Vhat did he did to you? Did he hurt you?" he asked

"No he treats me like he owns me. He hates the we we are together so much. Viktor I have a question for you." I said

"Vhat is it?" he asked

"Do you consider us a couple or just friends?" I asked

"Vell I hope ve are a couple because I like you a lot." He said

"Good, because I like you too. A lot" I replied

Then once again we shared a light kiss except this time it was on the lips.

_WOW! Now I have a boyfriend and we kissed this is truly the best day of my life!_


End file.
